It's Not Just a Dream
by Lost in this Land
Summary: It's summer time after 5th year and Ron discovers he fancy's Hermione, but being thick as he is he doesn't thick they are real.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**A/N Sorry this first chapter is short, it will get better and longer, I hope. Also this is my very first fan fiction, so please bare with Me.**

hr 

Ron looked deep into Hermione's eyes; they twinkled as the night continued. "Oh 'Mione" Ron sighed as he leant in to kiss her.

Ron awoke from his slumber; two figures leaned over him grinning widely. Both of them red heads, same height…same everything. "Bloody hell, Fred, George! What are you doing in here" Ron hissed. "Oh nothing," Fred grinned innocently. "Just wanting to see how you were doing, looks like you had a rough night" George chirped. "Yes, sound like you had a good dream there Ronniekins" teased Fred. "Oh 'Mione," mocked George as Fred howled with laughter.

Ron starred at them, puzzled, and then remembered his dream. His ears went a solid red as his freckles began to blend into his blushing skin. "Bugger off you two," Ron growled, chucking one of his pillows towards George's or was it Fred's head. The Weasley twins left the room howling with laughter making kissing noises to upset Ron. "Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

He looked up to the orange ceiling thinking about that dream.

_I can't believe I just had a bloody dream about my best friend, and a romantic one at that. _

Ron dragged himself out of his bed to the messy little drawer on the other side; he grabbed a random comb and began to comb the big red tangled mess on his head.

"Ron honey, its breakfast," his mother yelled upstairs impatiently.

"Coming!" Ron groaned. He gave a slight yawn and dragged himself back downstairs.

"It's Mr. Kissy Kiss," grinned George and Fred.

Ron hissed as he gulped down his cereal. "Looks like Ronniekins wants to be ready for his love of his life," George mocked. Ron growled once again.

"Wait, what do you mean," Ron said thickly. "Hermione is coming today, don't you remember?" puzzled Fred. "You forgot your little girl friend was coming? Shame on you Ron," laughed George.

Ron trudged off as the twins howled with laughter. "Can't get a day of piece and quiet, stupid bloody brothers," Ron mumbled at the foot of the staircase. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" George and Fred yelled at the same time and they sped off towards the door.

Ron thought to himself, wondering why they actually are running to the door.

_Oh bloody hell; if Hermione finds out about my dream, I am screwed!_

"I got it!" Ron roared as he dashed towards to wooden door.

He turned the handle and opened it slowly, the door that needed oil for some time made a loud squeak. Standing right there in front of Ron was Hermione Granger.

_Wow, she looks…a lot different since the last time I saw her._

"H…hi Hermione" Ron stuttered. Hermione grinned, "Hello Ronald." Ron grinned, his ears turning into a slight pink tint. The two stood there for a moment, "Well, are you going to let me in?" Hermione asked impatiently. He nodded slowly and stood to the side, taking one of her bags. "You will be in Ginny's room," he finally spoke as he begun to creak up the old stairs.

"Still bossy as usual," He muttered, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Humph!" exclaimed Hermione as she pushed Ron aside and stomped to Ginny's door.

"Bloody girls," he growled to himself as he followed her.

"They look great, they got a good personality, but when they're on there period, you're screwed every time," he continued


	2. Chapter 2 Admit It!

Ron pounded at Ginny's door, "Ginny, open the bloody door, Hermione is here," snapped Ron impatiently. "Huh, be right there," said the sleepy voice behind the door.

The door creaked open slowly revealing the youngest Weasley. "Ginny!" Hermione screeched. "Hermione!" Ginny grinned, "Come in, we must catch up." Once Hermione went in, Ron dropped off her bags and the door slammed behind him once he left his sisters room.

"Oh no, what could they be talking about in there, Ginny doesn't know does she…about that silly dream I had?" wondered Ron as he went back into his room. A loud thud sounded at the window, it was Pig. "Oi, Bloody bird!" hissed Ron opening the window. Pig dashed inside and flew around the room. Ron waved his arms in the air trying to catch the hyped up Owl.

"Gotcha!" grunted Ron. He untied the small parchment and read it to himself.

_Hey Ron_

_How is your summer, I would love to come over as soon as I can. Not sure when you will get this. Is Hermione coming?_

_Harry_

"About time!" Ron sighed. He went to his small desk and wrote on a fresh parchment a reply.

_About Time Harry_

_Come over when ever you like. Hermione is already here._

_I had the strangest dream about me and her, Fred and George now are thinking I fancy her. Like that will ever happen_

_Ron_

"Come here Pig," commanded Ron. He tied the rolled up parchment to Pig's leg. "Give this to Harry, and no stopping this time to show off." He dropped the bird on the window ledge and he flew off.

Ron stomped down the stairs and took a seat in one of the soft couches in the living room.

"Oi, Ron!" Fred shouted. "What do you want, I am just getting settled," Ron grumbled. "Why aren't you with your little girlfriend?" Fred grinned. "For the last time, she is not my girlfriend so sod off!" Ron roared at one half of the Weasley twins. "Oh come on, we are just having some fun," admitted George as he wondered in behind Fred. "Well, sorry to disappoint you two, but I do not like her, and I don't think I ever will," Ron hissed.

The twins began to howl with laughter. "Right Ron, you keep telling your self that," Fred laughed. "Sod off you two, me and Hermione are only friends, the end!" Ron grunted, his ears going slightly pink at Hermione's name.

Once the twins finally left, Ron began to think about what the twins stated.

_Is it true? Do I really like Hermione? Nah…I can't, she is my friend. Yes she is pretty with her big bushy brown hair and her sparkling brown eyes…bu- oh bloody hell…I do like her._

Ron pounded his head against the back of the chair. "I actually like her," he admitted aloud.

"Like who?" a puzzled voice said from the stair case. It was Hermione, climbing down the stairs with Ginny.


End file.
